ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Make a Hero
Episode It opens with a news channel playing on TV. The female news reporter, speaking. ''-thank you for submitting your paranormal photos.'' Last night, A paranormal investigator sent in this photo, showing downtown Aetherhollow, of an unknown muscular feminine creature, caught on camera. It shows a blurry photo of Phybrid, the alien Thadd used to stop the robbers last night's nickname, pinning a robber down with his foot. His back is faced to the camera. Witnesses came the monster is actually a HERO! This creature was responsible for stopping 3 robbers from stealing a cash register from a local gas station. One man claimed the creature then punched the getaway car of the robbers, which was an abandoned gasoline truck, into the sky about 17 and a half yards before it violently exploded. It cuts to a teen, talking to a reporter. He was about 6 feet tall, maybe. He was an absolute cluster of just... wolves and lizards. He had two tails, I believe. Maybe wings... That's all I remembered. It cuts to Rodrick and Thadd watching TV, in old-fashioned pajamas. Thadd: Pfft. Looks fake. SONG It cuts back to Thadd, now in normal clothes, walking out of the door. He is wearing a fingerless glove over the watch device, nicknamed the Hydraimitrix. He looks back and says, I'll be back in a few hours., He closes the door behind him. It jump-cuts to him, just walking down a busy street. He looks at a playground filled with older kids hanging out, One of them says, The monster looks fake. It almost looks cartoony. He notices the kid is holding a photo of Phybrid's TV camera Another one says, Whatever it was, We most likely wouldn't see it again. Thadd looks away, only to catch people beginning to run away from something. He looks around his corner, to see a large robot entity. Then another, and another. Then about 20 more. An army of them. All humanoid-like with red eyes and teeth. No hair or a nose either. They all chant, BOW DOWN. BOW DOWN. BOW DOWN., One of them shoots a laser, at the running Playground kids. Thadd watches the kid's photo ignites into ashes. He feels a feeling of unknown purposes stir up to him. He then catches it, like a fairy tapped the back of his head, and he suddenly knew. Revenge. The world knew he was technically a hero. And he won't let walls of metal and wires get in his way. This was his chance to be different. And he won't blow it. He looks at the army of machines, with a dead serious face, His hair blowing in the now heavy-wind. He raises his right arm and takes off his glove, stuffing it into his pocket. He taps the wheel up and moves to a new-looking alien face. The dial shoots up. He raises and slams his hand on it, A dark-purple flash goes off. It cuts to one of the robots looking at another robot, who is now frozen. Robot: SPECIMEN-515, WHAT IS YOUR CURRENT STATUS. Robot #2: SIR. I AM NEUTRA- The 2nd robot is cut off, with a medium-sized wrecking ball suddenly bashes his head. He collapses, his neck snapped and broken. The robots look up at the new alien. A 8-limbed robotic Construction-vehicle humanoid. He stares at them. He speaks with a grizzly, deep voice with a hint of a German accent. His body covered in yellow, dark-gray, and black armor. Well, Well. What is this? A walking group of bolts and nuts? He hits his upper-arms' fists together and cracks his neck. Robot: ELIMINATE! ELIMINA- A panel on the alien's chest opens and a medium-sized missile shoots up, the robot exploding violently. He charges at the stunned robots, hacking and clawing them apart. It cuts to him, dropping a robot's head and crushing it with his foot. He turns, to see people cheering him on. He smiles and waves. A news reporter and a cameraman, who begins recording, The news reporter speaks. We are here on the scene. Showing a robotic Construction-based creature had destroyed a entire army of destructive robots, presumed to be built by the company, Eerie Co.... Thadd gets startled when he hears a close-by beeping noise. He looks at his symbol to see it flashing red. The news reporter and people stare as a dark-purple light explodes out of Thadd. It clears to see, Thadd standing and staring at the camera, wide-eyed and shocked. ... It jump-cuts to Rodrick at home spitting a mouthful of orange juice at the TV. It cuts back to Thadd. ... ... Thadd: Uhm... Thadd: Goodbye. Thadd makes a run for it, ditching the group of shocked people. It slowly fades to black. It suddenly comes back on to the white text Yesterday..., It shows a cop car driving the 3 robbers away from the gas station, The officer whispers, Are they away from us? One of the robbers turns to the back window and says, Yes. The officer laughs and says, Perfect. They begin laughing as they drive to a giant dark-gray factory in the distance. *End, Credits* Major Events * Phybrid spreads as a rumor. * The city is confirmed to be called, Aetherhollow. * Thadd truly wants to become a hero. * A new alien is revealed. * Thadd's secret gets out. Aliens Used * Phybrid (mentioned and cameo) * Drillhead (debut) Trivia * Eerie Co. was an old factory from an very long old roleplaying series, made by WTB. * Aetherhollow is a made-up city, but would be located in Southern Texas. * This is the first episode to feature the intro, but the intro is WIP. * Phybrid's name was confirmed. * It's confirmed that Hydraimitrix is NOT the official name of the watch. Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade